sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Strideth
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Just being helpful Yes, we are trying to drive you nuts. Luckily, it's a short trip :-P :Oh look, we're here already! editing content Cyborg009 13:28, 12 February 2008 (UTC) hey strideth, great work on the updates. if its alright with you, you can edit my entries to match yours. Wikipedia Strideth - I see you are one of the most active users of this Wiki. I'm the admin for the soasewiki.com wiki. Links to both that wiki & this one have been removed from the Wikipedia article for SoaSE. I've been having a discussion with one of the editor/admins, trying to convince him that the links belong. Please chime in on the talk page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Sins_of_a_Solar_Empire#External_Links Nipoez 20:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : Inter-Wiki Cooperation Cyborg009's concern about being in trouble set me to thinking. Both wiki's have editors pulling in-game reference information out, and placing it in a wiki. We're all trying to do the same thing - give fans a good reference for factual game data. As we're all trying to do the same thing, and from the other wiki's side I'm completely fine with this wikia sharing our information. After all, why should multiple people need to transcribe the same facts? I notice Cyborg009 has leveraged the work we've done on the capital ships & abilities. A move for which I commend them. I'd like to make this concept of inter-wiki cooperation a bit more formal. I propose that each wiki set up a small page explaining that in the spirit of cooperation, we have formed a "share and share alike alliance." I'm posting this here as you two are currently the most active editors on the wikia. What do you think - should we make our desire to minimize the duplication of effort official? Nipoez 18:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Cyborg009 20:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) As a member of the wiki community and the reason why this Inter-Wiki Cooperation is possible, I second this alliance and hope that many will support it as well. strideth 19:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Sharing information among the wiki's is fine with me, although keep in mind if we just copy and paste between them, we will end up with two essentially identical wikis. There should be some differences between the two, to give each one its own character, besides just a choice of background. But as I said, I have no issues at all with sharing the data. It seems we are all in agreement on this topic. I added a brief mention of our cooperation on the SoaSE Wiki community portal along with a separate & more detailed page. If you would like, please feel free to set up something similar here. I'm sure that as the game matures, and editors develop both wiki's, they will evolve in different directions. Nipoez 19:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Check out the monaco skin! Wikia has a new skin called Monaco, you can take a look at . I've done some customization for the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, and you can find more info on customizing the skin at w:c:Inside:Monaco Skin Customization. If you like the skin, you can set it to be the site's default by going to , click on the "skin" tab, and scroll to the very bottom. BTW, congrats on your adminship! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Feedback for Monaco skin Hi there, I noticed you still have quartz-slate set as the default skin for the wiki. I am wondering if you have changed out the Monaco skin yet. If you prefer the current Quartz skin over Monaco, I would greatly love to hear about the reasons why you find Quartz preferrable, so I can provide feedback to the Wikia staff and perhaps work some improvements to Monaco. Thanks! -PanSola 11:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Hi PanSola, I tried out the Monaco skin, and while it has a lot of neat features, I generally prefer the more classic look of the Quartz skin. If I had any feadback from users or editors on this Wiki that they wanted to change, I would be happy to, but so far nobody seems to be making any requests, so I am sticking with what works. Keep up the good work on the Monaco skin though, I and I'm sure a lot of othera on Wikia appreciate it. Strideth 00:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Hiya Strideth, I'm, the marketing manger here at wikia gaming. I thought I would stop by and introduce myself, and let you know this is a game on my "to play " list. I d/l the demo, but haven't had a chance to play it yet. Then again, I'm a huge fan of Stardock since the win2k days. Please let me know if you need help getting the word out to fansites that there is a Sinswiki, and ping me if you need help organizing or creating content. I am currently creating a Ninja Gaiden wiki, which keeps me pretty busy, but I am always around. Hope to hear from ya -- Doug (talk) 18:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Buttons and Screenshots Many thanks for all those buttons you created. We still have plenty to create, so if you fancy doing some more it would be most appreciated. Scaremonger 21:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : OMG, I can't believe you did all those in one sitting. Great job. I've updated the list on my discussion page with all the changes you made. Thanks. Scaremonger 09:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for all your work on the buttons. They are making the whole wiki look better. Scaremonger 14:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : cheers, I'll get the trade ship and the refinery "drone" sorted out. Odd! Those buttons are blank in Firefox... Scaremonger 14:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :: It's the same on my Laptop, so I investigated. Those two buttons are blank because of the "Adblock Plus" addin. The physical filenames both contain "images//a/ad/" which I imagine is the cause. Other people with Firefox and these addins will get the same problem, so it might be worth deleting the icons and re-uploading them (which will give them a new file name). Scaremonger 17:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Updating the site Titan AEX4, here. Just been madly adding to the various pages over the past week or so. It seems like there's very little going on here, though - I hope my work doesn't go to waste. All in all, hope we can continue to keep this place cleaned up. =) Titan AEX4 11:04, 29 April 2009 (PST) To Prevent Spammers... Dear Strideth, It has come to my attention that several spammers have been plaguing our site. I wish I didn't have to arrive at this decision, but it seems like the best thing to do would be to make people register first before they can edit. What say you to this?Titan AEX4 16:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC)